Heartbeat Undercover
by VoiceInMyHead
Summary: "Hi. I hope you remember me, I'm Finn Hudson and I'm here to fight for you." A collection of songfics all inspired an including Marina and The Diamonds songs. Rated T for language and suggestive themes. On hiatus. Some may be AU.


**Undercover Heartbeat – A Collection Of Marina And The Diamonds Songfics – Finn/Rachel Pairing**

It was one of those late afternoons.

The air smelled like pine needles, courtesy of Mr Shue's Christmas tree and was filled with the chatter of the Glee Club. Mr Shue had attempted to get everyone's attention, but had failed and just gave up. The only one who was silent was Rachel, which wasn't surprising, seeing as it was a few days after her break up with Finn. She had her hand raised for the last half an hour, but no one had even glanced her way.

No one cared.

Sinking low into her chair, she took a deep breath and screamed. Extremely loudly and in a very high pitch. When she finished and the room was finally quiet, she cleared her throat and nodded briskly at Mr Shue. "Thank you. Mr Shue, may I please have a few moments to talk to the club? If I can withhold their attention of course." She said, forcing a smile. Santana groaned loudly and leaned over to whisper in Finn's ear. Rachel stifled her tears and breathed. "This is a song, evidently, but this is a song dedicated for you all. This isn't an apology song, this song telling you that I will not change who I am just because after all I do for you I go unnoticed and friendless. This isn't a song saying I am running away from Glee Club, leaving you defenceless for Regional's. Nor will I be dating another Jesse St James. This is just a song for the greater good of singing. And no, it's not Broadway." She said, addressing the Club while pronouncing each word clearly, in fear of messing up her already prepared speech.

"_Don't do love, don't do friends. I'm only after success…" _She sang, as Bob began to play the upbeat tempo. _"Don't need a relationship, I'll never soften m grip." _She smirked and shrugged and continued to sing. _"Don't want Cash! Don't want car! Want it fast and want it hard! Don't need money, don't need fame, I just wanna make a change."_

"_I just wanna change, I just wanna change, I just wanna change, I just wanna. Change!" _By now she had begun to get more into the song, adding little appropriate hand movements. _"I know exactly what I want and who I want to be! I know exactly why I walk and talk like a machine! I'm now becoming my own self-fulfilled prophecy!_

_Oh, oh no, oh no, oh no." _

"_One track mind, one track heart. If I fail I'll fall apart. Maybe it is all a test, cause I feel like I'm the worst so I always act like I'm the best."_ Rachel twirled a finger in her hair, while pointing to each and every person her made her feel, well, like the worst. _"If you are not very careful, your possessions will possess you. TV taught me how to feel; now real life has no appeal. It has no appeal, it has no appeal, it has no appeal, it has no appeal!"_

"_I know exactly what I want and who I want to be! I know exactly why I walk and talk like a machine! I'm now becoming my own self-fulfilled prophecy! Oh, oh no, oh no, oh no." _The petite teenager added a sarcastic lilt to certain places, being sure to get her point across. She repeated the chorus, and carried on singing. _"I'm gonna live, I'm gonna fly. I'm gonna fail, I'm gonna die. I'm gonna live, I'm gonna fly, I'm gonna fail, gonna die, die, die, die…"_

""_I know exactly what I want and who I want to be! I know exactly why I walk and talk like a machine! I'm now becoming my own self-fulfilled prophecy! Oh, oh no, oh no, oh no." _Once again Rachel repeated the chorus and began to smirk bitterly, before finishing the song with the so very lovely ending. _"Da-da-dum…. Oh, oh no, oh no, oh no!"_

The final notes were dying down and the Glee Club was still in shock. "What the fuck Rachel!" Finn suddenly shouted, standing up and crashing into chairs as he made his way towards her. "Why are you being like this! This sarcastic little bitch! The song was okay, but the way you sang it! My god!" Rachel raised an eyebrow and let out a throaty cackle. "Excuse me _Finnegan, _but last time I checked we broke up and you are therefore not my problem and I am not yours and you can not control me or anything like that!" Finn looked at her, obviously holding in pent up anger and bitter tears. "I thought you loved me. If you love someone you fight for them." He said, staring at his suddenly oh-so-interesting feet. "I do love you. And yes, you are meant to fight for someone if you love them. But where were you when I was slipping out of your reach and into the steroid filled muscles of Noah? You were having eye sex with Santana." She said bitterly, telepathically forcing him to look into her eyes.

"I said I was sorry!" He yelled at her, expecting a storm out. Instead she simply looked at him with sad doe eyes and grimaced. "Yes, you defiantly apologized. Yet you never said it meant nothing or tried anything beyond an apology. You never called me back. How was I supposed to feel Finn? Not only did you lie to me but you… you… you slept with the girl who has tormented me and made my life hell for the last 3 years." She turned to face the rest of the Club, glaring at them through her tears. "And you guys. You're just as vicious. You kept something from me, Rachel, the person who has been here for you through thick and through thin. Someone who helped you if you didn't just nail a note and if you needed something I was always there. You're evil, all of you and sadistic too. Including you Mr Shue. You yelled at me, a student when my self esteem was already low and behaved horribly to me since." Turning to Finn she raised both eyebrows and sighed. "I'm not the bitch here Finn, you all are. Every single one of you. I hope you all carry this guilt with you for the rest of your lives, all while I'm out of this place and have made something for myself."

And with that final reference to herself, she left the room, grabbing her bag and coat as she went. A stunned silence had surrounded the Glee Club, until Finn finally sat down. "She's right you know." Quinn said gingerly. "We've treated her like crap and she still gave us smiles and cookies. Guess she finally snapped." Mercedes added, keeping her eyes focused on her folded hands. By now everyone had left and were running after Rachel, Finn at lead, leaving Santana behind in her own bewilderment.

**PaCkEt **

The entire Glee Club, excluding Santana, including Mr Shue raced after her, following her into the parking lot, where she was inside her car, fiddling with the audio. "Rachel! Rachel!" They all shouted in unison, causing her too look up in shock and unexpected joy at seeing them. "What on earth…?" She mumbled to herself, her eyes widening with every step they took. "Hi?" She said, confusion written all over her dramatic features as she unrolled her window. Finn ran up to her and knelt down, catching his breath. "Hi. I hope you remember me, I'm Finn Hudson and I'm here to fight for you." He said, slightly breathless, his smiling growing wider and wider. Rachel's smile matched Finn's and she touched his cheek lightly before cupping his chin in her hands. "Nice to meet you. Will you please kiss me now?"

Before he could oblige, Artie wheeled up and smiled softly at the pair. "Rachel, you really deserve more, but do you accept our apology?" He asked, begging her to be happy again. Rachel grinned at him and the rest of the club and giggled sweetly. "You had me at Rachel…" She joked, hugging everyone. Slowly she began to make her way towards the rehearsal room and looked expectedly at the rest of the Glee Club.

"Well come on then. We need to be there to sing you know."

**Song is Oh No! by Marina And The Diamonds. I don't own anything except a holiday wishes to you all, this fic will be my present to you!**


End file.
